Szafirowy Smok
300px|right|thumb|Szafirowy Smok. Szafirowy Smok (dawniej Czarny Smok) - najdziwniejsze i najniebezpieczniejsze Shen Gong Wu, które posiada własne życie i aktywuje się samo, jeśli nie jest całkowicie przysypane sadzą, która stanowi jego najsłabszy, paraliżujący punkt; po aktywacji przeistacza się w wielką bestię, która zmienia wszystkie napotkane na swojej drodze żywe istoty w szafirowe posągi bez względu na to, czy jej ofiary stoją po stronie dobra, zła bądź są neutralne; im więcej osobników zostaje zamienionych, tym bardziej wzrasta jego siła, dzięki czemu po jakimś czasie zmieniają się w zombie, całkowicie podległe jego rozkazom. Historia Noc Szafirowego Smoka Był głównym i tytułowym antagonistą odcinka Noc Szafirowego Smoka, w którym xiaolińska drużyna i Jack Spicer znaleźli go we wnętrzu wulkanu. Początkowo nikt nie wiedział, czym było to Shen Gong Wu, tym bardziej, że pierwszy raz je widzieli, więc nie zdawali sobie sprawy, że nie istnieje taki artefakt, jak Czarny Smok. Nie znali również jego właściwości. Mimo to obie strony stoczyły zażartą walkę o niego, zakończoną pojedynkiem mistrzów między Omim a Jackiem Spicerem. Wyzwanie polegające na odszukaniu Szafirowego Smoka w lawie, wygrał Omi, pokonując swą Monetą Modliszki Jacka Spicera posługującego się Okiem Sokoła. Po powrocie do świątyni Xiaolinu mnisi szukali przeznaczenia swej zdobyczy w zwoju Shen Gong Wu, lecz nic nie odnaleźli. Kimiko była nim tak zainteresowana, że zaofiarowała się znaleźć informacje o nim w internecie, lecz intensywne surfowanie po sieci nie przynosiło rezultatu. Gdy została sama, potarła Czarnego Smoka, odkrywając kawałek szafirowej powłoki Smoka. To wystarczyło, by potwór obudził się ze swego snu. Dziewczyna zdążyła tylko przeraźliwie krzyknąć, po czym Omi, Raimundo, Clay, Mistrz Fung i równie przestraszony Dojo znaleźli szafirowy posąg Kimiko. Myśleli, że ktoś rzucił na nią zaklęcie i ukradł Szafirowego Smoka, jednak prawdziwy sprawca miał ich dopiero zupełnie zaskoczyć. Szafirowy Smok wyszedł ze świątyni i zaczął grasować na dworze. W jednym z klasztornych zaułków dopadł Claya, towarzyszący mu jednak Doj o zdołał uciec i powiadomić resztę. Cała trójka dowiedziała się wówczas, że znaleźli nie Czarnego, tylko Szafirowego Smoka. Poznali nowego wroga, lecz sytuacja zaczynała wymykać im się spod kontroli: Mistrz Fung zwołał starszych mnichów, by wspólnie omówić to, co stało się z Kimiko. Nie zdążyli jednak wymyślić rozwiązania, gdyż Szafirowy Smok poraził swym szafirowym płomieniem wszystkich zgromadzonych w Sali Medytacyjnej. Dojo, Omi i Raimundo przystąpili do rozprawy ze stworem: Brazylijczyk chciał go zwyciężyć sztukami walki, lecz ten miał zbyt twarde ciało. Kiedy chłopiec podzielił losy pobratymców, Omi postanowił wykończyć ostatecznie Smoka. Rozwalił sufit nad nim, zasypując go masą gruzu. Mały mnich i Dojo byli pewni, że to koniec, jednak Smok wydostał się i zyskał następny posąg, atakując Omiego od tyłu. Zrozpaczony Dojo musiał sam zwalczyć bestię, a zadanie skomplikował mu fakt, że posągi wszystkich mnichów Xiaolinu ożyły i próbowały go schwytać. W trakcie gonitwy Dojo przekonał się, że sadza sprawia szafirowemu Omiemu ból, co uzmysłowiło xiaolińskiemu smokowi, jaka jest słabość jego przeciwnika. Chciał unieszkodliwić go ogniem, jednak miał go w sobie zbyt mało, by przeciwstawić się pogromcy Xiaolinu. Wziął wówczas z pokoju Claya butelki Ostrego Sosu Dziadunia. Szafirowy Smok szykował się wówczas do wymarszu ze świątyni na czele swej świeżo sformowanej szafirowej armii. Przerwał pochód, gdy Dojo wyzwał go na pojedynek. Oddział zombie rozstąpił się, kiedy dwa smoki starły się twarzą w twarz. Dojo wypił wszystkie butelki, przez co jego gardło było tak podrażnione ostrym sosem, że udało mu się zionąć ogromną falą piekielnego ognia. Płomienie przebiły szafirowy ogień bestii, która uległa swemu przeciwnikowi i wróciła do postaci nieszkodliwego Shen Gong Wu. Jego magia przestała działać, a mnisi Xiaolinu znów stali się normalnymi ludźmi. Łowca Snów Szafirowy Smok powrócił w nowej postaci w odcinku Łowca Snów. Xiaolińska drużyna mieszkała wówczas w klasztorze Mistrza Mnicha Guana, a ich Shen Gong Wu znajdowały się w tamtejszej krypcie. Hannibal Roy Fasolka chciał zemścić się na Raimundzie za to, że oszukał go, doprowadzając do straty Skarbu Ślepego Szermierza i Klawych Klapek. Fasolka przybrał postać muchy dzięki Przeobrażaczowi, przeniknął do krypty i wykradł dwa Shen Gong Wu: Widmo Strachu oraz Szafirowego Smoka. Widmo umożliwiało przywoływanie największego strachu przeciwnika. Ponieważ Raimundo bał się meduzy, Szafirowy Smok przybrał jej postać, zyskując m.in. dodatkowe ramiona do walki. W nocy starł się on z Omim, Kimiko, Clayem i Guanem na dworze świątyni, lecz zniknął, gdy Raimundo obudził się i pośpieszył przyjaciołom na pomoc. Guan domyślił się, kto stał za tymi dziwnymi zjawiskami, oraz jak do nich doszło. Raimundo nie mógł w ogóle zasnąć, gdyż potwór mógł znów się pojawić. Kiedy uaktywniło się nowe Shen Gong Wu - Cięcie Cienia - drużyna zostawiła Claya do pilnowania skrajnie wycieńczonego brakiem snu Raimunda, jednak Hannibal przybrał postać Kimiko dzięki Przeobrażaczowi i kazał Clayowi pomóc Omiemu w odnalezieniu Cięcia Cienia. Szafirowy Smok powrócił do swej normalnej postaci, by zdobyć Cięcie Cienia i wyeliminować mnichów. W klatce dla małp w zoo poraził swym ogniem okoliczne zwierzęta, z którymi podjął walkę z mnichami. Przystąpił do pojedynku mistrzów rodzaju "Kosmiczne Zderzenie", w którym postawił samego siebie, gdyż sam był Shen Gong Wu. On oraz przemienione w szafirowe sługi małpa i nosorożec stanęły do walki z Omim, Kimiko i Clayem o Cięcie Cienia. Był bliski pokonania ich, lecz w tym samym czasie toczył się pojedynek mistrzów między Raimundo i Hannibalem Fasolką, który zakończył się wygraną mnicha. Szafirowy Smok również przegrał starcie i znów stał się martwym przedmiotem. Cytaty o Szafirowym Smoku * Następny smok, który nie przyda się w walce! (Raimundo Pedrosa, komentując fakt, że Dojo zawiódł podczas walki z Jackiem, a o Czarnym Smoku nikt nie miał żadnej wiedzy co do jego właściwości) * W tej świątyni nie ma miejsca na dwa smoki! (Dojo Kanojo Cho, szukając Szafirowego Smoka, żeby wyzwać go na pojedynek) Ciekawostki * W odcinku Łowca Snów Szafirowy Smok w ogóle nie był pokryty sadzą, kiedy pozostawał w nieaktywnej postaci. Mógł to być błąd rysowników, gdyż od Nocy Szafirowego Smoka do Łowcy Snów minęło... 39 odcinków. Kategoria:Heylin Kategoria:Postacie neutralne Kategoria:Potwory Kategoria:Shen Gong Wu Kategoria:Smoki